Wait For Me
by TrustMeI'mTheDoctor
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne never knew Rachel? What if he had been best friends with Madison Thomas instead? What if they fell in love but then he left and she moved on? Then he came back and everything changed. Re-written because I was not happy with the original. R&R!
1. Then and Now

**A/N: So I am rewriting this fanfic! I re-read the first two chapters and was like, "This sucks!" So I'm going to rewrite it and try to make the characters a little more themselves *****Cough* Bruce *Cough* And I've written down the story line so I know exactly where I want this story to go! I also just saw The Dark Knight Rises and it was fucking amazing! I would watch that movie every Tuesday for the rest of my life, because Tuesdays suck and it would make them better. Okay! Onto the story of my life! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN BEGINS OR THE DARK KNIGHT. OR CHRISTIAN BALE. I WOULD LIKE TO OWN HIM THOUGH BECAUSE HE IS SEXY AS FUCK. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. **

Gotham City was not a city people moved to, you were either born there or you lived elsewhere. Sure people left, but after they left they never came back. If you had a son or a daughter who went off to college there was no way they were ever coming back to visit you. You had to go to them. That is why Madison Thomas was such a peculiar person: because she came back to Gotham. Bruce Wayne came back also, but long after her.

"Bruce?" an eight-year-old Madison Thomas shouted, "Bruce! This isn't funny, where are you?" She called out again as she wandered around the greenhouse, in search of her friend. They had been playing hide-and-go-seek but Bruce managed to disappear into thin air, it seemed. She looked under tables and behind the bigger plants, but could not find him.

She stepped outside and looked behind some trees. She was heading towards the small pond when,

"BOO!" Bruce Wayne yelled as he jumped out from a hedge.

"AHH!" Madison screamed and stumbled backwards, tripping on a tree root and falling backwards. Bruce immediately rushed to her side, asking if she was okay.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall." Bruce apologized as he helped her up. She brushed off her shorts and punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Good, you deserved that and I'm fine thank you for asking." She smirked triumphantly, "How did you learn to disappear so quickly?"

Bruce shrugged, "I don't know. Hey do you want to race?"

"Where to?"

Bruce thought for a moment, "How about to the big tree we always climb?"

"Okay," the big tree was located on the other side of the pond, which was a long run but Madison was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Okay, on three, two…one!" Bruce shouted and they both took off for the tree. Jumping over tree roots, dodging limbs and bushes. Madison was leading but Bruce was faster and pushed forward. Madison did not give up, she ran faster and harder and she ended up getting their first.

"Beat you!" She panted, clutching her side.

"I was close, I only lost because my shoe lace came untied." Bruce explained.

"Okay, sure."

They sat down on the grass overlooking the pond and the Wayne Manor. The sun was setting and the house looked beautiful. Madison propped herself up with her hands behind her back, Bruce did the same and their fingers touched one another's. Neither of them said anything because it meant nothing to them. At eight years old they did not think about those things.

"Hey Madi?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

She lay back on the grass and looked up at the trees, Bruce lay back as well.

"I don't know, maybe a doctor or a painter. I like painting." She turned her head to look at him. His young face, not hardened with the troubles of Gotham, not aged with pain.

Bruce smiled happily, "I want to help people, like my dad does. I want to be just like my dad."

Bruce sat with a crowd of people, a beautiful girl sitting in his lap, and Madison nowhere to be found. They were in junior high, eighth grade to be exact and Bruce was living the high life. He had already become quite attractive and the fact he was a fourteen-year-old billionaire always helped his cause. The girl's name was Amy and she was one of the most popular girls in school. She was tan, had long legs, beautiful brown hair, and her cheekbones had already come into place. All the guys wanted her, but she only wanted Bruce. Everyone knew she only wanted Bruce for his money and even Bruce knew it, but Bruce only wanted her for her body. He got free make out sessions whenever he pleased. Madison was not in the picture as much as she had been when they were younger. While Bruce enjoyed partying and living it up, Madison spent her time studying and every now and then she would show up at a party.

Madison was not a social outcast and she was quite beautiful herself. While she was not as tall as Amy, she was just as pretty. She had long dirty blond hair that fell into light waves, blue-green almond shaped eyes with dark lashes, and lips that were not too full but were not too thin either. Madison was always asked to attend parties thrown by the most popular people at school, mostly because she was very pretty not for the fact that she had a great personality. Bruce was the only popular boy at school who really knew her; the other boys just said they knew her.

"Oh, Bruce you're so funny!" giggled Amy, stupidly as she toyed with Bruce's hair. Even at fourteen Amy showed signs of becoming a dumb slut.

Bruce grinned awkwardly, for what he had said was not meant to be funny. He figured it was not because Amy had been the only one to laugh.

"So Bruce, are you throwing any parties soon?" She asked him.

"I don't think so, Alfred doesn't appreciate the mess."

"Isn't Alfred your maid?" Brad asked, rudely.

Bruce turned to him, "No, Alfred is more like a second father. He has basically raised me."

"But he is basically a maid?" Tommy, another boy continued.

"No, not at all." Bruce said calmly, trying not to overreact.

Amy thought for a moment, gazing off into space, "You should throw a party anyway, it would be awesome."

The bell rang, marking the end of the day and Bruce practically shoved Amy off of him. She glared at him for a moment but she did not like how it made her face look so she stopped.

"No, I don't think I'll throw a party and invite people who don't respect the people I care about."

"I respect Madison!" Brad argued, "You care about her don't you?"

"You don't even know Madi." Bruce replied as he shoved some books into his backpack.

"I know she has a nice body and would look great naked."

Bruce glared at him, "Don't talk about her like that."

"You're so lucky you've known her all your life. What? Did she start blowing you at, what? Ten?"

Bruce lost it and punch Brad square on the nose, Brad grunted in pain and grabbed his bleeding nose. Blood dripped down his shirt and Amy screamed.

"Don't you ever talk about Madi like that again!" Bruce spat and then left the group of students sitting under the tree.

Since he was probably late leaving, he figured Madi was already home and he thought he would pay her a visit. He walked a few blocks North and then was at the beginning of her driveway. Her house was not huge but the property it was on was. It was hidden away by trees and the driveway was fairly long. It was surrounded by trees also and behind the trees was a river. Her house was fairly old looking but once inside it felt modern. It was two stories and Madi's room was around back on the second floor. Bruce jogged up the front steps and rang the doorbell. Her mother answered the door.

"Bruce! How lovely to see you! Come in, come in!" Madi's mother ushered him inside.

When you first went in you were greeted by the living room on the right and a long hallway leading to the kitchen and dining room on the left. Right in front was the stairs. Pictures of Madi and her brothers were all over the walls. There were even a few of Madi and Bruce.

"Madison!" She called up the stairs, "Someone is here to see you!"

He heard her bedroom door open and then she appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, reading glasses on, and in yoga shorts (That were very short and tight) and a Gotham Rogues sweatshirt.

"Bruce!" She quickly removed her glasses, "What-what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say hello, we haven't talked in a while."

Madison's mom stood awkwardly watching the two, "Oh, Bruce, why don't you two go upstairs." Bruce went to go upstairs and her mom whispered in his ear, "Don't worry her father isn't home." Bruce blushed and Madison shot her mom an evil look.

Once upstairs Bruce and Madison went into her room, she shut the door behind them. Her room had four windows that overlooked the backyard; on her walls were pictures of her with friends, family, or photos of famous athletes or actors she liked. Her bed was made but textbooks covered it, luckily she had two chairs in the corner that made up a sitting area. She and Bruce sat down and she tucked her legs underneath herself.

"So what's up?" She asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not much. I was thinking of you earlier today. It sucks we haven't been as close lately."

"Yeah, I've been busy." That was a lie, she was not the one to blame for the distance, he was. He was always blowing her off to be with more popular people.

"No you haven't, Madi. I'm the one whose been ignoring you or blowing you off for those assholes." By assholes he meant everyone he was a friend with.

"They aren't all assholes, Brad seems nice."

Bruce scoffed coldly, "He is the worst one of all. Don't let him trick you into thinking he is good hearted, he just liked girls for their bodies."

"Isn't that what you do?" Right after she said it she knew she was in the wrong, "I'm sorry, you don't do that, Bruce. I didn't mean it."

"No you're right, that's what I do. But just know that I don't do that with you, you're my best friend Madi. I can tell you anything and I know you won't judge me."

Madison smiled, "I've missed you, Bruce."

"How about we go see a movie this Friday? Anything you want."

"Okay, that sounds fun." Bruce could have kissed her at that exact moment, but he did not because he was a chicken and a coward. Afraid, even though he knew she loved, him that she did not feel the same way.

A rough hand snaked up her skirt on her silky thigh and graced her mound. She jumped slightly, but continued sucking on her boyfriends tongue as she raked her fingers through his dark brown hair. It was raining and they were in a car in the back seat having a heavy make out session. Mitchel rubbed her mound and she moaned into his mouth, the thin fabric of her underwear separating his fingers from her. She did not think she was ready for sex, but feeling each other up was perfectly fine by her. Besides she had been dating him for about five months and this was the first time he had ever made advances like this, she figured it was the rain and being in a car that got him so horny. She rubbed herself up against him and he moaned.

He pushed her back and leaned over her, his hand still massaging her. She was craving something but she was not ready for sex. He pushed her skirt up and went to pull her underwear down.

"Wait," She put her hands on his and pushed his away, "I'm not ready for that, can't we just enjoy this?"

He nodded but did not pull her skirt down, instead he just rubbed himself up against her. After more feeling up he advanced on her panties again, this time she pushed him off of her.

"I think we should stop."

"Oh, but its so much fun." His hand shot back to her center but she stopped him.

"Please, I'm tired, I just want to go home."

"Just a quick in and out?" He kissed her neck.

"No, Mitchel. Please just take me home!" She half shouted.

"No, I think I deserve this. Now just lay back and enjoy the ride."

"No!" she pushed Mitchel off of her, grabbed her purse and jacket and got out of the car.

Mitchel laughed at her, "Fine, walk home, I don't care." He closed the door, got out and got into the drivers seat. "Amy's better in bed anyway!" And with that he drove off, leaving her in the pouring rain.

She got out her phone and called the only person she knew to call: Bruce. Bruce arrived about five minutes later with a blanket, a towel, and a warm car. She got in quickly and broke down in Bruce's arms.

"He is such a jerk, I can't believe I dated him!" She whimpered, "All he cared about was se-sex and my body. He never liked me!"

"I'm sorry," Bruce said quietly as he held her close and stroked her hair. They were eighteen now and about to graduate from high school.

"I thought he was really nice and perfect." She cried into his shoulder, "Why can't I find a guy that is just perfect like you are!" She whimpered.

Bruce chuckled, "I'm not perfect, Madi."

"Yes you are Bruce, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Any girl would be so lucky to have you."

Bruce did not want any girl. He wanted Madison. "C'mon, lets get you home."

Madison nodded and tried to control her emotions. She wiped away her makeup smudges and dried her face off with the towel and tried to make herself look like nothing had happened.

When they arrived at her house it was all lit up. She could see her brothers in the living room watching television and her parents were in the kitchen cooking dinner. Bruce parked the car and looked at Madison.

"Thank you Bruce. I owe you, big time." Madison said shakily.

"No you don't. Just be more careful with you boyfriends next time." He smiled and his hand drifted over hers.

She grinned and moved to give him a hug. She locked her arms around his neck and his went around her waist; Bruce gave the best hugs. She went to pull away but stopped halfway and looked him: they both went for the kiss. Their lips locking in a timeless kiss that had wanted to happen for as long as both of them could remember. His hand cupped her cheek while the other was on the small of her back. Both of her hands placed on his muscular chest. She was the first to pull away, but not far away, she was still close enough that their foreheads were touching.

"I should go," She said, "It's late."

Bruce nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She kissed him one last time and then hurried out of the car. Waving goodbye as she hurried up the steps. Bruce waited until she was in the house to drive away.

About two days later Madison's parents and brothers went out of town for a soccer game one state over; they would be gone for four days. Her brothers were really serious about soccer and they played on the same team.

Needless to say, the first thing she did was call Bruce to come over. He got there quickly and was pleased to see what she was wearing: tight, yoga shorts, and a tight fitting V-neck t-shirt. All of her curves were fully outlined and her long legs fully exposed. When Bruce arrived he was showered with kisses and smiles. He lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom.

He lay her down on the bed and crawled over her, her legs wrapped around her waist. He kissed her passionately and she returned it. Sucking on his tongue and biting his lower lip, she had liked him since the day she met him. He laced his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer to him. She ran her hands over his hard abs that she could feel through his thin shirt.

She decided to take the initiative and pull his shirt off over his head. He did not stop her and she did not stop him when he pulled her shirt over her head. Revealing a black-laced bra. They did not stop themselves either when they started pulling at pants. Madison's were easy to slip off and what she had underneath excited Bruce more: a black-laced thong. Madison eventually got Bruce's pants off revealing Ralph Lauren briefs that were tightly fitted to his butt.

He changed the pace of things and kissed her slowly, savoring the moment. The taste of her lips, the feel of her soft legs, the look on her face as they kissed. Her eyes shut, a smile on her lips, and her cheeks pink: she was beautiful. And he was about to defile her, when a few days before she had broken down because she had told her boyfriend she was not ready. Was Bruce different? Of course, but he still did not want to rush her.

She kissed down his neck and raked her fingers all over his abs and then through his hair. He kissed her one last time and then panted,

"Madi, we should stop."

She frowned, "What? Why?" She put her hand together behind his neck and lightly caressed him. He fell down next to her on the bed and took her hands.

"Two days ago, I picked you up—crying—because you said you weren't ready and Mitchel wouldn't listen. If you weren't ready then, then you probably aren't ready now. I don't want to be a mistake."

"Mistake?" She said loudly and sat up, "Bruce I appreciate what you're saying, I love it, but you wouldn't be a mistake. You would be perfect, but you're right, I'm not ready, even though I would totally bang you right now."

Bruce laughed, "Bang? People still say that?"

Madison lay down and Bruce pulled her into his arms, "Oh, I do." She smirked, "Bang." She exaggerated the word and Bruce laughed. She kissed him again and their feet rubbed up against one another's.

"Just to clear things up, you are beautiful Madi." Bruce said softly, "Much more beautiful than any other girl I've ever seen. Including on the TV."

Madi giggled and lightly hit his chest, "Liar." Then she kissed him again, "But thank you."

They laid there for a while, talking and kissing occasionally. Bruce had always loved her, but he knew not to say it so soon because it would probably scare her off. He wanted to be with her forever, he wanted to grow old with her; he just wanted to be with her.

Bruce and Madison both went off to college a few months after they began dating. Madison went to Stanford to become a doctor and Bruce went to Princeton; obviously they were far away from each other and they missed each other terribly. They saw each other during the summers though, they tried to spend time together but it was hard. Madison was always studying and interning and Bruce was occupied by the Joe Chill trial coming up. Joe Chill was the man who murdered his parents many years ago; Bruce had not been the same since.

It was July and it was cloudy and had been raining off and on all day. They were both seniors in college and were excited to move on. Well Madison had a few more years of medical school but she was excited all the same. Madison had spent the night at Bruce's house the night before. Madison awoke to Bruce's arm draped over her naked waist. She could feel all of him against her back and she could feel his warm breathe on the back of her neck. Rain was pattering on the windows and every few minutes she would hear thunder. She yawned and glanced around the room, looking for her underwear and bra. She spotted them not to far away and slowly crawled out of bed, trying her best not to disturb Bruce. She looked back at Brue and he was sound asleep, she smiled and continued towards her underwear. She stepped into the lacey, blue, floral thong, and then latched her matching bra behind her back. She was slightly cold so she grabbed Bruce's flannel from the night before and put that on. She looked out the window and realized it was not just drizzling but it was poring. She was thankful she had nothing important to do today

She felt arms wrap around he waist and she jumped. Bruce laughed and kissed the crook of her neck,

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," she smiled, "Just surprised me."

Bruce nodded into her neck, "Okay, whatever you say." Bruce rested his chin on her shoulder and looked out the window at the rain.

"I vote we have a lazy day," he said.

"Agreed." Madison smiled and took Bruce's hand to kiss it. They spent more of the morning in bed snuggling and then got up to get food and get dressed. Madison had gotten a call about an internship at Gotham General and had to go in. After showering together to save water and getting dressed and ready, Madi kissed Bruce goodbye and left.

"Alfred, I think I'm going crazy." Bruce said to Alfred after Madi had left. They were sitting in the kitchen, Alfred reading the paper and Bruce eating a sandwich.

"Why is that, Mister Wayne?" Alfred asked back, not putting down the paper.

"I think I'm in love with Madi."

"Well that much is obvious sir, you've known the girl all your life. She is wonderful; I can see why you like her so much." Alfred said flatly. Bruce smiled to himself.

"I've only ever seen you smile like that when you are with her, talking about her, or thinking about her." Alfred continued.

Bruce smiled stupidly and turned the television on, which was a bad mistake considering the top story was about Joe Chill and how he murdered the two Wayne's. His trial was later that afternoon. Bruce turned the television off and stood up from the seat.

"Where are you going?" Alfred asked skeptically, watching Bruce as he left the kitchen.

"Where do you think, Alfred?"

Alfred did not reply.

Bruce took a cab down to the courthouse and went inside, prepared to watch the trial. Bruce was happy Madison had left earlier because what he was planning to do would make her cry. Bruce Wayne was going to shoot Joe Chill.

After the trial Bruce was furious. He was about to pull the gun out but someone else got to him first. Joe Chill was shot in the chest; he was dead before he hit the ground. The crowd of panicking people pushed Bruce outside and when he finally forced his way out of the crowd he spotted Madison standing by her car. She waved at Bruce and he came over. She could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? How did the trial go?" she asked him after they had both gotten into the car.

"He was given parole but he had to testify against Falcone." Bruce explained, angrily.

"Had to? Is he still going to?" She was confused.

Bruce shook his head, "He's dead. One of Falcone's men shot him."

A hand flew over Madison's mouth, "Oh my gosh."

"I wish I had done it."

"Oh, Bruce you don't mean that."

Bruce glared at her, "I do. I would have happily killed the man who killed my parents."

"Bruce that would have made you just as bad as he was." Madison said sadly. She had never in her life heard Bruce talk like that, "You couldn't have done it."

Bruce reached into his jacket and pulled out a small gun and set it on the center console. Madison stared at the gun in horror, and then she looked at Bruce.

"I can't believe you, Bruce." She was fighting back tears, "Your parents would be ashamed of you."

Bruce looked genuinely hurt but did not say anything.

"I'm sorry to say it, but it's the truth." Madison continued, "Bruce I love you—" a tear trickled down her cheek, "But I think we should take a break for a while. You can sort out how to feel about things."

"Come on Madi, you don't mean that." Bruce pleaded, trying to take her hand but she just pulled it away.

"Bruce please, don't make it harder than it is." Madi said softly, trying not to choke on the tears building up inside of her. "I can't be with someone who resorts to murder when he is angry. You would have been arrested! Did you even think about everyone else who cares about you? About me? Alfred?"

"Madi—"

"No, Bruce. Please just get out of the car." She did not even look at him, her eyes were locked on the steering wheel and her hands gripped it so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Bruce sighed and opened the car door, "I love you Madi, always have, and always will."

He climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him, causing Madison to jump. She watched him walk away and then broke down in heavy sobs. She would always love Bruce, no matter what happened.


	2. Doctor Crane

**A/N: So I'm pretty happy with the new first chapter. It sets up how I want the story to go a lot better than the first one did. I hope you guys like the new version of the second chapter! **

Madison Thomas pushed a stray hair out of her face and pinned it back with a bobby pin. She picked up her cup of coffee and carried it with her, files in the other arm, to her patient's room. She was not particularly fond of her patient, who tried to rob a bank but ended up getting shot. As soon as he recovers enough to leave, he was going to prison.

She opened the door, set her coffee and files down on the table and came over to check on him. His arm was handcuffed to the railing on the side of the bed and he was watching television, he was very pale. The only problem he had was that his wound kept opening and he had lost a lot of blood.

"Going to jail aren't I?" He asked her as she checked his Vitals and then went over to the counter to write something down in the file that she had brought.

"Most definitely." She said, not looking at him.

"I wasn't the only one who tried robbing the bank, ya know?" He spat, watching the news intently. They were still talking about the attempted robbery.

"But you were the only one dumb enough to get shot." Madison replied back, coldly.

"You aren't the nicest doctor I've ever been to."

"Well, when someone tries to rob a bank, filled with innocent people—including children—and then doesn't own up to doing it: yeah I tend to get moody."

He whistled, "Got an attitude on you."

She ignored his comment, instead saying, "I believe you have a visitor coming soon."

"Who?"

"Don't know, but I think he is a doctor."

"Why is a doctor visiting me when I've already got you here to take care of me." He winked, "Think you'll be giving me a bath anytime soon?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Your vitals look fine though, and you should be out of here sooner or later." She picked up her files and coffee and opened the door with her butt, "Thank god." She said on the way out.

She walked down the cold hallway towards the front desk and smiled at Tammy, her close friend and coworker.

"How is everything today?" Madison asked, sorting through her files and then handing them to Tammy to put away. Madison took a sip of her coffee and relaxed a bit.

"Not as hectic as I thought it would be, oh! Doctor Crane emailed me and he'll be in soon, he wants to talk to Robert about the robbery."

Madison's brow furrowed, "He's a psychiatrist, why is he questioning Robert about a robbery?"

Tammy paused for a moment and opened up an email on her computer, "He says Robert has had history of mental illness, says it runs in his family."

"I have no record of that. When Crane comes in buzz me, I want to talk to him."

"Of course." Tammy looked back at the computer screen and began typing furiously.

Madison continued down the hallway towards her office, she entered and shut the door behind her. Right as she sat down at her desk her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey Madison, it's Egan."

She smiled brightly, "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Not much, we're still on for tonight right?"

"Of course, at the Carleton right?" The Carleton was one of the nicest restaurants in town; anyone who is anyone goes there.

"Great, I'm excited to see you. How's your day going?" He asked her. Egan was a detective and was working to help bring down Falcone. He was a great man, born and raised in Gotham; he even went to college in Gotham."

Madison took another sip of coffee, "Robert, Falcone's partner in crime, should be out of here soon. I think I've finally gotten his wound to stay closed."

"That's great! I don't like you being around that guy all day."

"Yeah neither do I. Hey do you have any idea why Doctor Crane would want to question Robert about the robbery?"

"Oh, yes, Robert is a patient of his. Crane says Robert has a history of mental illness. Says it runs in his family."

"I didn't know this. Do you have proof that Crane isn't just making this up?"

"Why would Crane make it up?" Egan chuckled, "From what I hear he is great at his job."

Madison's pager buzzed and that meant Doctor Crane was there, "He doesn't seem all there to me, that's all. I have to go and do my job. I'll call you later, bye."

She hung up the phone then fixed her hair so she looked more professional and finally left her office to go talk to Mr. Crane. As she walked down the hall, Doctor Crane heard the sound of here heels and turned to smile at her. He was a strange looking man. Not too tall, not to muscular either, and he had this girly like look to him. But his eyes, his eyes were incredible: a beautiful shade of blue that almost looked grey.

"Miss. Thomas, how delightful to finally meet you." He stuck his hand towards her and she shook it.

"Same to you, would you like me to take you to Mr. Roberts room?"

"That would be wonderful."

They began walking towards his room and Madison started grilling him with questions.

"So, how long has Robert been a patient of yours?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential."

"Not to be rude, but he hasn't showed one sign of any mental illness while he has been here."

"I'm sure he tries to keep it under control while in the presence of such a pretty woman." Crane said impatiently.

They arrived at the door and Crane went to open it but Madison moved in front and blocked him,

"Look, I don't know what you're up to, but after today I'm not going to allow you to visit my patient."

"And why is that?"

"I don't believe he sees you regularly, I asked him about you earlier and he said he didn't even know you."

"He tends to forget things, part of his illness." Crane explained calmly.

"Right," Madison moved aside begrudgingly and let Crane in.

"Plus, I don't think he'll be in your care much longer." Crane said as he went into the room, "Have a nice day Miss. Thomas."

Crane closed the door and Madison glared at it. Realizing she looked silly, she stopped and went back to the front desk. Tammy was gone now and Mary replaced her spot.

"Do you know what time it is Mary?"

"4 o'clock, why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering how much longer it was until I was off."

Mary chuckled and Madison joined in.

"Oh, did you hear?" Mary blurted out, remembering something from earlier, "It's very exciting isn't it?"

"What's exciting?"

"Oh so you didn't hear," Mary's lips curled into a toothy smile, "Bruce Wayne is back."

Madison choked on her spit. "What? I thought he was dead."

"They declared him dead, but they never found a body." Mary was giddy with excitement, "This is the most interesting news we've had in a while. Besides all of the crime and the usual stuff."

Madison giggled nervously, "I think I might pass out."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Madison said goodbye to Mary and hurried back to her office.

Once there, she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She could not believe Bruce was back. For one thing he had been declared dead and his body was never found, at least that's what the news said. Also, the last time they had spoken was when she broke up with him after the Joe Chill trial. She was curious as to what he had been up to, but at the same time she was slightly pissed off. She had broken up with him but he had told her he loved her. There was no easy way to sort this whole thing out. Not to mention that she had a boyfriend!

She was about to go to sit down at her desk when her pager buzzed loudly. She figured it was something important so her hurried out of her office down to the front desk. She could hear screams but she did not know where they were coming from.

"What is that?" She asked Mary.

"I don't know, probably a patient."

"Why did you buzz me?"

Mary looked puzzled, "I didn't."

Madison opened her mouth to say something but as she did Dr. Crane came up next to her,

"Doctor Thomas, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Robert is going to have to be moved to Arkham Asylum."

"What for?"

"He is experiencing extreme mental problems, you hear the screaming? That's him." Dr. Crane clasped his hands together; "I'm going to send some of my people over to pick him up anytime now."

"I find it interesting that Robert has never had an episode like this until you showed up."

"I was trying to talk to him about the robbery and I guess it sparked a few bad memories that caused the breakdown."

"Huh, okay fine, but you'll have to write up a reason as to why he was moved and get it signed by a judge. We wouldn't want any of our criminals going missing."

Crane sighed and pinched the bridge of his noes, "Miss. Thomas I don't think you understand how urgent it is that we move him—"

"—And I don't think you understand that he is going to prison after he gets out of here. I need you to get the judges permission and signature before I can let you move him."

Crane glared, "Fine. I'll be back later, better keep and eye out Mrs. Thomas."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all, just a piece of advice." With that he pushed past her and went to leave. After he was out of sight she relaxed.

"Wow," Mary breathed, "I like your style Miss. Thomas, got some big lady balls standing up to that loon like that."

Madison laughed, "Thank you Mary. What time is it?"

"5:50."

"Thank god! I'll see you tomorrow. But if Crane comes back let me know and I'll come in. Don't let him move Robert without me present."

"Got it, have a nice night."

As Madison walked to her car she got her cell phone out and called Egan. It wrung several times and then he finally answered,

"Madison?"

"Egan! Hi, I was just wondering what time you were going to stop by and pick me up?"

"I was think around eight? Our reservation is at 8:30."

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know what you mean, we've both been really busy though. Robert get moved yet?"

Madison opened her car door and got in, "Of course not! I wouldn't let Crane move him without the judge's consent."

She could hear Egan smile, "That's my girl. I'll see you at eight?"

"Definitely. Bye babe."

"Bye."

She was stuck in traffic for about twenty minutes but after that had a smooth ride home. Her apartment was in the building next to a very modern hotel, but her apartment building was on the older side. She parked her car in the parking garage and went upstairs. Her apartment was on the twentieth floor on the front side of the building so she had a great view of Gotham.

Her apartment was a mix of modern and vintage. While she had vintage painting on the wall, along with pictures of family and friends, she had modern furniture and appliances. Her favorite part about her apartment was all the space she had on the walls. Pictures from her childhood were hung all over the place; her favorite picture, of her and Bruce, was propped on the fireplace.

It was taken when they were about ten and they had been swimming at Bruce's house, but had taken an ice cream break. The picture shows Madison holding a cone of strawberry ice cream and smiling, with an ice cream mustache around her mouth and Bruce licking his chocolate ice cream cone with ice cream all over his face. It was her favorite picture she had.

She threw her purse down on the sofa and poured herself a glass of red wine; she drank it quickly and then took a quick shower. After she dried her hair, she poured herself another glass of wine and took it with her to the bathroom to drink as she straightened her hair and did her makeup. She finished the glass of wine, rinsed the glass, and stuck in in the dishwasher.

She went to her bedroom and took off the large t-shirt she had put on and began digging through her closet. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out. The dress was red and stopped above her knees; it was very slim fitting and did not have a low plunge in the front, but instead in the back. She stepped into it and examined herself in the mirror,

"All that exercise finally paid off," She said to herself as she smiled at her reflection. She looked in her closet again and pulled out her beige pumps and stepped into them. She had to admit that she looked amazing. She hurried back to the bathroom and applied some clear gloss and smacked her lips. She went back to her bedroom and filled her fancy black clutch with some money, her phone, and Chap Stick. She was ready.

There was a knock on her door and she hurried to open it. Of course it was Egan, looking spiffy in a suit and tie, with his face shaved and trimmed.

"You look beautiful," He reached his arm around to her back and brought her forwards for a kiss.

Once he released her from the kiss she thanked him, "You look very nice yourself."

"Why thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yup," She grabbed her keys from the bowl on the tiny table next to the door and stuck them in her clutch. She made sure the door was locked and then they left, hand in hand.

The car ride to the dinner was uneventful but nice. They talked about their days and Madison explained the predicament with Dr. Crane. Egan said Crane was said to be a great doctor, maybe a bit strange but an overall good doctor. Madison still did not like the guy.

They were stuck in traffic and arrived at the restaurant at exactly 8:30. They were being taken to their seats when Madison was stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"Madi?" the deep voice of Bruce Wayne rang through her ears and caused her to stop walking. "Madi Thomas?"

She let go of Egan's hand and turned around to see him. He looked so different, or at least she thought he did. He looked so much older and stronger. It was a strange sight because he was wearing an expensive looking suit that was soaking wet. He had to beautiful girls on each arm, but they left and went and got in the car.

"Bruce, wow, you look—different." She managed to say.

"You too," He looked her up and down. She stared at him with her mouth slightly open and then curved her lips into a beautiful smile. She smiled at she walked towards him with her arms open. Bruce was expecting a hug but what he got was completely different. He received a sharp slap to his left cheek, it did not hurt him physically but he was hurt mentally.

"Well that was a shocker," Bruce forced out a small laugh.

Madison wanted to slap him again but did not, Egan awkwardly watched, not knowing what to do.

"It shouldn't have been. But lets not do this now; I am going to dinner with my _boyfriend _Egan. Egan, Bruce, Bruce, Egan."

They shook hands awkwardly, but then something in Bruce's eyes changed and he looked hard at Egan. He spotted the scar on the right side of his neck and released his hand.

"Goodbye Bruce," Madison smiled sarcastically at him and spun around, grabbing Egan's hand and continuing their journey to the table. Bruce was dumbfounded: his best friend and the love of his life had just slapped him across the face.

"So what was that about?" Egan asked once they got seated at the table, with their menus in hand. "I've never seen you slap anyone before."

Madi scanned the menu, for a high-class restaurant they did not have many options, but what they had looked great, "Long story."

"Spill, I want to know." He continued, "Please?" He added with puppy dog eyes.

"He was an ex."

"I've met some of your other exes and you've never slapped any of them, tell me more."

"Do you want the whole story? Simplified of course."

He stared at her with his eyebrow raised.

"Is that a yes?"

He nodded.

"Okay fine. Well we had been best friends since we were about five. We were always extremely close, but as every relationship has we hit a few rough patches. For instance middle school, we barely spoke, but in high school we grew close again. It was always obvious that we liked each other, how could me not when we had known each other for so long? In senior year of high school we started dating and we dated all throughout college. One day Bruce and I had a disagreement on something very important and I broke up with him. He then told me he loved me and then he left. Two weeks later I stopped by his house to see how he was and Alfred said he was gone, disappeared.

"After about two months of his vanishing, he was declared dead. Everyone thought he was dead, including me. I got no letter, no call, nothing. All I was told was that my best friend slash sorta kinda boyfriend was dead. Now he turns up again and acts like nothing happened, no I don't think so."

"May I get you two anything to drink?" the server asked nicely.

"Yes, I'll have a martini please." Madison asked immediately.

"I'll just have a glass of any wine, surprise me." Egan said. The server nodded and went off to get their drinks. "I understand why you slapped him now." Egan smiled at her and took her hand from across the table.

After dinner, Madison was very drunk. She had had six martinis. Egan helped her to the car, into the car, to her apartment, and finally to bed. By the time he got her to her bedroom she had passed out. He took her shoes off and pulled the covers back on her bed, then placed her gently under them and pulled them over her legs. He kissed her forehead and left her there.

He went out to her living room and opened her clutch, pulling out her cell phone. He opened her emails and saw a new one from the hospital, from Mary.

_Doctor Crane returned with a piece of paper signed by the judge, I read it thoroughly and it was real. I told him he could not move him until I got your permission, so he and some other workers from Arkham are still here. Get back to me soon, they are becoming impatient. _

_-Mary_

The email had been sent at 9:45 and it was now 10:05. He opened a new email and typed in Mary's hospital email address.

_Sorry I did not get back to you sooner, I did not hear my phone buzz. Tell Dr. Crane he can move Robert tonight. Just make sure to save the paper as evidence, just in case. Tell Dr. Crane that I was sorry to make him wait. _

_-Madison_

He sent the email and then deleted both his and Mary's email. The he set the phone back in the clutch, grabbed his jacket, and left her apartment.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the new version! I sure like it a lot better. Please be so kind as to leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome! :) **


	3. Second Chances

Madison awoke with a throbbing headache and stomachache. She rolled out of bed and ran to the bathroom, throwing the lid of the toilet up, and spewing last night's mean into the toilet bowl. When her stomach was empty, uncontrollable dry heaves took over her body. She emailed Mary and told her she would probably be in late and to just check Roberts's vitals and if Crane comes to call her. But when Mary replied she knew she had to go in.

_ Robert was transferred to Arkham last night, I emailed you and you emailed back telling me that was all right. I saved the judge's paper like you asked, when you come in you can look at it._

_-Mary_

"What?" Madison shouted out loud, her head still throbbing. She went to the bathroom and dug through the medicine, pulling out Aspirin and popping two of them into her mouth and swallowing them dry. She ate a small bowl of cereal and then started getting ready. She put on a pair of khaki slacks and a white, button up, oxford shirt, with a pair of black heals. She dumped all of the contents in her clutch back into her purse and then left.

She arrived at the hospital twelve minutes late but did not care. She stormed into the building, furious and confused. She had no memory of giving Dr. Crane permission to move Robert. She stopped at the front desk and Mary looked up at her.

"When did Crane move him, exactly?" Madison asked, trying to figure everything out.

"Last night, around twelve o'clock. I sent you an email and you replied back."

"No I didn't. I don't have an email from you for last night."

"I'll show you, wait." Mary pulled up the emails and scrolled down the page. She clicked on one email and then turned the monitor around so Madison could see.

Sure enough, there was an email from Madison telling Mary it was okay if Dr. Crane moved Robert to Arkham.

"I did not send that. I was passed out—drunk—last night. Egan was the only—"

He could not have done it. Why would he? He's a detective; he fights to keep people like Robert in prison. Moving Robert to Arkham would have kept him out of prison. She could not handle thinking that Egan might be a dirty cop, there were so many of them in Gotham it was hard to separate the good from the bad. Egan couldn't possibly be dirty.

"In other news," Mary began wearily, "Have you seen the news lately?"

Madison shook herself out of her deep thoughts, "No, why? Something interesting."

"Oh I'll say! Apparently there was a huge drug bust involving a man dressed up in a cape."

Well that was something Madison did not expect, "Wow, that's different."

"The report said that he was like a ninja, he took down all of Falcone's men who were there." She paused for effect, "Including Falcone."

"Falcone's in jail?" This was great news.

"Well, no, he was. Crane had him put into Arkham asylum, saying he was insane and needed help."

"That bastard, he needs to be in prison!"

"The cops are working on it. So what are you going to do about Robert?"

"I don't know. What can I do? Crane is probably working with Falcone and everyone is to afraid to stand up to him."

Mary nodded in agreement, "Hopefully that will change, I hope this guy who brought Falcone in shows up again. He seems really helpful."

Madison smirked, "I bet the cops aren't to thrilled someone is doing their job for them."

"True, true."

"Okay, well I got work to do. I'll catch up with you later. If you get anything from Crane, call me, alright?" Madison said as she began walking down the hall to her office.

"Got it!" Mary called after her.

Madison unlocked her office and stepped inside and, to her surprise, was greeted by a vase full of beautiful red roses. She set her purse down on the desk and smelt the roses, while smiling giddily. No matter how old she was, receiving flowers always made her giddy. She noticed there was a card next to the vase and she picked it up to open it. She pulled out the card and read to herself,

_Madi,_

_I'm sorry about the other night (even though you were the one who slapped me) I know I deserved it. I have really missed you and was hoping we could go out to coffee sometime soon, or maybe just coffee? I know you are busy with work but I was just hoping you could find a way to make time for me. I hope you enjoy the flowers. _

_ Sincerely,_

_Bruce Wayne_

She admired the fact that he was trying to rekindle their relationship; she had missed him a lot while he was gone. She had cried for weeks, believing it was her fault; it took a lot to convince her that it was not. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bruce's number, hoping he had not changed it. Alfred picked up:

"Wayne resident's, Alfred speaking."

"Alfred?"

He paused for a moment and she could imagine his confused facial expression, "Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Madison, Madison Thomas." She replied, smiling brightly. She hadn't spoken to Alfred for years and she had known him her entire life almost.

"Madison? How wonderful to hear from you! I'll send you to Bruce." The phone went silent for a moment and then someone else answered,

"Madi?" It was Bruce's unmistakable deep voice, "I didn't think you would call."

"Well, I wanted to apologize for the other night, I shouldn't have slapped you, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, really, I deserved it."

"No, Bruce, you—"

"So did you get the flowers?" Bruce interrupted, trying to change the topic.

She sighed, "Yes I got the flowers, they were gorgeous."

"Did you read the letter?"

"Yes, I would love to go to lunch some time soon. When works best for you?"

"Any day really, I don't have much to do."

Madison thought for a moment, "I have some vacation days I haven't used, how about tomorrow at one?"

"Sounds great, I'll pick you up at your place?"

"Sounds good."

"Where is that exactly?"

She giggled, "It's the Hartman Apartments, 20th floor, room number 298."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Definitely. Wait, where are we going for lunch?"

He thought for a moment, "How about La Maisonette? I hear it's suppose to e very good."

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow at twelve?"

"Sounds great, bye Madi."

"Bye Bruce." She hung up the phone and could not help but blush. Then reality struck, she had a boyfriend who she cared about and had been dating for a while. She could not just ditch Egan because a past love had come back. She was just going to go to lunch, nothing more.

She was sorting through some old files, reading about different types of drugs when her pager went off. She knew it was an emergency so she grabbed her white doctor's coat off the hook and hurried out into the hall and down to the front desk. Being wheeled down the hall was a bloody man on a gurney. Nurses were applying pressure to the wounds while another rolled the gurney towards the emergency room. A paramedic was behind the chaos and Madison walked with him as he explained what had happened.

"He was attacked by multiple people and beaten severely, after they were done it looks like they stabbed him. The knife was lodged in his ribs but we managed to get it out safely and that stopped some of the bleeding. They pushed him into an empty room and Madison washed her hands and put a pair of gloves on. She went over to the man and looked at him while applying pressure to the wound.

His face was black and purple and his ribs were definitely broken. The knife wound was the least of his worries since it was a pretty easy fix.

"Okay, his ribs are definitely broken but there isn't much we can do about that. You," She pointed at a young male nurse, "stitch up his eyebrow it looks like it's going to fall off. You," She pointed at a young female nurse, "I need you to get anesthesia into an IV and hook it up to him. Someone get an oxygen mask on him also!"

As the nurses hurried to get things prepared, Madison got out what she needed to operate and then went back and began working.

"Oh my god," She breathed as she pulled out a shard of the knife with a pair of tweezers. She set the shard down on the metal cart with her supplies on it and looked around in the wound to see if there were any more pieces. There were not but she was glad she checked. She cleaned the gash as best she could and then stitched him up.

His eyebrow had been stitched as well and he was looking much better. The nurses had wiped the blood off his face and stomach and were preparing to wrap a bandage around his ribs.

"After you've finished cleaning him up move him to the room and just keep an eye on him. I'll check in to see how he is as well."

She took off her latex gloves and threw them away, then went back to the front desk and began filling out the papers about the patient.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and Madison was mostly filling out paper work and checking up on patients. Around six o'clock the stabbing victim woke up and she went to go see how he was. On the way there Mary stopped her.

"Madison, the police are here to talk to the man who was stabbed. They said they could go in after you check over him to see if he is okay."

"All right, where are they waiting?"

"In front of his room, I think Egan was with them."

"Really? Okay, well thanks for telling me."

She continued down the hall until she came to his room, and sure enough three cops were standing in front of the door. She recognized Egan's broad shoulders and his coat immediately.

"Hello," She said as she approached them. Egan turned around and smiled at her,

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, thank you for asking." She replied. He kissed her cheek and the other two cops chuckled at him.

"You guys are just jealous you don't have a beautiful girlfriend like I do." They all laughed and then Madison got straight to the point.

"So, you're hear to talk to him," she motioned with her head to the room, "Any idea who he is?"

"Matt Pearson, he's a drug dealer down in the Narrows." Tom, one of the officers replied, "He probably got caught selling phony drugs."

Why did Madison always get stuck with the criminals? "Okay, well I'll let you have him in just a second. Actually why don't you just come on in, I won't be long."

"All right."

They followed her inside and Matt Pearson did not look happy to see them. She checked his vitals over as they questioned him. Matt's eyes were practically swollen shut; she doubted that he could even make out their faces.

"So, Matt, what were you doing when you got yourself into this mess. Don't try to hide anything, we know you're a dealer." Egan said sternly as Madison scribbled some notes down.

Matt coughed and then spoke, "I was suppose to be meeting a guy for a deal, he didn't show up on time and things got out of hand. Meaning he attacked me. He came late and then didn't like what I was giving him, when I refused to lower the price he attacked me. He was crazy."

"Do you think you'll be able to give a description of the guy who did this?"

"Yeah, definitely. I want this guy locked up." He paused and took a breath, "and yeah, I know I'm going away for a while too."

Madison finished with the papers and left the room quietly. She went back to her office, filed the papers away, and then left for the day. She was excited about seeing Bruce the next day and hoped everything went well.

Bruce examined his bruises in the mirror: one purple and blue one on his right shoulder, another on his hip, and another on his upper left arm. He tried flexing his arm and cringed in pain as his muscles tightened. He grabbed his shirt off his bed and slipped it back on. He walked over to an antique looing dresser and looked at the picture frames that were arranged on it. He picked up a particular photo of Madison and smiled down at it. Brue had taken the picture and she was sitting in the garden looking at the flowers. If he had remembered correctly she had been about nineteen and they had been dating at the time. Her smile lit up the entire picture; it made the flowers brighter, the sky more beautiful, and it made her look radiant. He set the picture back in its place and headed down to the East wing to prepare for his night's adventures.

Out of boredom, Madison decided to go out to the small coffee shop a block away from her apartment. It was around nine o'clock and she knew that it was not safe to be on the streets this late and alone, but she did not listen to herself. Instead she followed her stomach and went to get a cup of the best coffee in Gotham.

The barista handed Madison her coffee and she thanked him, then exited the shop and began walking home. It was a ten-minute walk back to her apartment and she walked faster than most people. She sipped her coffee and turned a corner. The street was mostly empty except for her and a shady looking man in a trench coat. Her pace sped up as she went to pass him, but his arm darted out from his coat and caught her upper arm. He pushed her back and drew a gun from his pocket.

"Money, jewelry, now!" He ordered, his hand shaking as he pointed the gun at her. She put her hands up slowly and then reached into her purse to pull out her wallet. He shot the gun off and a bullet whizzed past her ear. She screamed and dropped the wallet on the ground.

"Hurry up! I haven't got all night!" The gun followed her and she bent down and picked up her wallet and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and he caught it.

"Jewelry!" He growled.

"I'm not wearing any, look." She showed him her neck and her wrists. She only wore jewelry on special occasions.

"Fine." He didn't move the gun from her face, "I'm sorry to do this, but you've seen my face."

Her heart dropped and her hands started shaking. She almost collapsed in fear, "Please—please don't." She begged, "I won't tell, I promise."

"Can't trust anyone in this city," He spat, "I have to do it."

Her breath was shaky and she closed her eyes, awaiting death. But it never came. She heard the mugger scream and a crunch that was either a broken limb or nose. She opened her eyes and saw the masked vigilante that had been all over the news. The mugger was on the ground, his face bleeding, and nose broken, and passed out. She grabbed her wallet from his hand and shoved it back in her purse.

"Thank you," She said shakily, staring curiously at the masked man before her. He was wearing all black and the only skin showing was his mouth. The outline of a bat was sprawled out on his chest and his mask had bat ears protruding out of it. His suit outlined all of his muscles and made them more prominent. She gulped.

"You should be more careful, the streets aren't safe at night." He advised; his voice was deep and raspy.

"Who—who are you?" She asked after a brief pause, "You realize the cops are after you, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then why still come out, if you know you are a wanted man?" She continued to question.

"If I hadn't been out tonight, you would be dead." He said simply.

She nodded, "and I'm grateful you were here. Extremely grateful."

Their eyes were locked for a few moments. Something about him seemed familiar, but she could not quit place it. She glanced over her shoulder for a split second, looked back and asked,

"What's your name?" but he was gone. She pulled her coat tighter and hurried home. Replaying the night's events in her head. He certainly was intimidating and scary.

Madison awoke late the next morning and turned on the news so she could watch while she cooked breakfast.

"_The masked vigilante, now known as the Batman, who brought Carmine Falcone in the other night is at it again." _

Her head perked up so she could watch.

"_Late last night the Batman exposed another shipment of drugs coming in. This time, two cops were involved." _

She almost threw up the nothingness in her stomach at what came next,

"_The two cops involved were Egan Harper and Craig Lumen. The two cops had been smuggling drugs into the city and selling them to venders for money. The police believe Harper and Lumen were involved in the attack on a drug dealer yesterday afternoon. Both Harper and Lumen are in custody and will be prosecuted this coming week." _

She turned off the television and collapsed on the floor, clutching her knees to her stomach. Could she trust anyone in Gotham? Everyone was always involved in something bad or were covering up for something bad. There was no one in the city that helped people without getting recognized for it. The billionaires donated but they demanded to have their face on billboards or on the news. No one helped for the good of helping.

She debated calling Bruce and canceling but decided that she should not let Egan's mistakes affect her. She took a quick shower and then began getting ready to see Bruce. The restaurant they were going to was not fancy but it was not casual either. She put on a nice pair of skinny jeans, black, 4 inch, stiletto ankle boots, and a quarter length sleeved, white V-neck, and put on a nice brown, leather jacket over that. She left it un-zippered, showing of her skinny stomach. She left her hair in its natural beach waves and went for a natural look with the makeup. Light mascara, powder foundation, and Chap Stick. She grabbed her nice deep red bag out of her closet and dumped the contents of her usual purse into it. Then she brushed her teeth again, ate a few mints, and waited for Bruce to arrive.

Her doorbell rang shortly after she had finished getting ready. She waited a few seconds before walking to the door, to make it look like she was doing something. She opened the door and saw Bruce holding more flowers. This time they were white roses.

He handed them to her and she invited him inside,

"Let me just get a vase for these and then we can go." She opened a cabinet drawer above the stove and pulled out an ornate vase that had been her mother's. She filled it with water and put the flowers in it.

Meanwhile, Bruce was looking at her pictures that were hung up on the walls. She left the flowers on the kitchen counter and walked over to Bruce.

"This one's my favorite," She pointed to the one where he was eating ice cream.

Bruce snorted, "Boy, how I've change."

She picked her purse back up and put it on her shoulder. Bruce had pulled his attention away from the pictures and was now watching her. He always admired her simple beauty. Other girls had to try so hard, but she made it look easy.

"You ready to go?" He asked her. She nodded and they left.

At lunch they talked about their childhood, what Madison had been up to while Bruce was gone, and the Batman even came up in the conversation at one point. Madison took a sip of her iced tea as the waitress took her plate away. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap as her and Bruce's conversation died and thing started to become awkward.

"So," Bruce cleared his throat, "I was sorry to hear about Egan."

"Oh, saw the news this morning?"

He nodded, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

She shook her head, "No it's fine. I honestly wasn't that messed up about it. We weren't exactly the most serious couple. It's not like I was in love with the man."

Bruce did not respond.

"Too much?" Madison asked sheepishly.

Bruce chuckled, "No, sorry I was just thinking."

"About?" She took another sip of her drink and wiped her hands on the cloth napkin in her lap.

"Us."

That one word made Madison so nervous, it made her feel nauseous and lightheaded. She took another gulp of her drink. She looked at her watch and the time read three-fifteen.

She giggled, "Bruce, do you realize we've been here for two hours."

He held back a frown; he wanted to talk about them, to see if things could go back to the way they had been seven years ago. But instead of frowning and telling her the truth, he smiled in disbelief,

"Really? Wow, time flies when you're enjoying yourself."

"It really does."

The waiter brought them the check and Bruce insisted on paying. Then they left and decided to drive to Bruce's home: the mansion that Madison had spent a lot of her childhood in.

She remembered the scenery so well, the woods leading up to the home and then a giant open lot, with the mansion in the distance. She could not help but smile in awe as memories came flooding back. She spotted the pond and the trees she and Bruce use to climb in and an idea popped into her head. Bruce parked the car in the driveway in front of the house and they both got out. Madison turned to Bruce and told him her idea,

"How about we go over to the pond, like when we were little?"

"That sounds like a great idea." One thing Bruce did not do very often was act like a kid. If he was not being serious with his business or the Batman, he was acting like a billionaire playboy who slept around.

When he was with Madison, he was his true self. He was fun and lively and his smiles were real. She made him laugh and cry and he did the same to her. She brought out the best in him.

They arrived at the edge of the pond and Madison stuck her hand in the water. It was very cold, but her adventurous side got the best of her. Kicked off her heels, which were already digging into the dirt, and began undressing. Bruce nearly blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go swimming," She smirked as she pulled her shirt up and over her head. Revealing her satin bra.

Bruce tried to look away, "Madi the water's freezing!"

"I'll only go in for a second. Come in with me, it'll be fun!" She shimmied out of her pants and put her clothes in a pile with her shoes.

"You're insane." Bruce laughed. The statement was ironic on his part because he was the one who dressed up every night and fought crime.

"I'm going to get in the water and you should too. It'll be like old times, just you and me."

She ran towards into the water and got in until she was about chest deep. Once her full body was in the water she was not that cold.

"It's not that cold Bruce! Get in!" She shouted from the water. Bruce sighed in defeat and started peeling off his clothes. When he was left only in his underwear he ran into the water and swam up to her.

By the time Bruce got in Madison started getting cold, but she dealt with it because she wanted to stay in the water.

"I thought I remembered getting into the pond when it was summer and the water was warm?" Bruce smirked as he stood, flat footed, in the water. Madison treaded water even though she could touch the bottom.

She shrugged, "summer isn't to far away. Just a few more months."

"If by a few you mean eight, then yes, summer is a few months away."

Madison giggled and floated on her back, looking up at the sun. Bruce could not help but admire her beauty.

Her long legs, smooth, bronzed skin, and luscious lips. Even the small things he liked; for instance, her collarbone and her neck, her stomach, her ears, he liked everything about her. Especially her heart shaped birthmark that was located on her collarbone. He thought that was adorable. She hated it and had always been extremely self-conscience about it because she thought it looked liked an ugly blob.

She stood back on her feet and smiled at Bruce, then her smile faded into a frown. She sighed sadly and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She laced her fingers through his hair and buried her face in his neck and she felt his arms carefully wrap around her waist. She held onto him and did not let go…neither did he. She had tears in her eyes but was not crying, she held them back and just held him close to her.

"Madi, are you okay?" Bruce asked softly.

She shook her head no, "Oh, Bruce, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I slapped you and I'm sorry I'm not the same girl I use to be seven years ago." She took a deep breath, "and I'm sorry for those things I said the day you left. I was angry and I didn't mean to make you leave for so long and—"

"Madi," Bruce cut her off, "Madi, nothing you said made me leave Gotham. That was my decision."

"But if I hadn't said those things, if I had just let it go, if we had just stayed in bed that day." She leaned back and looked at him in the eyes, "You would never have left and don't try to tell me you would've, I know it wasn't planned for you to leave."

"Madi, it wasn't your fault. It was my choice and I deserved those things you said to me."

She shook her head.

"I did, and I'm sorry I left you here without an explanation. I'm sorry you had to deal with thinking that I was dead, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me." He cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry for everything. Just let me make it up to you, let's start over."

"I don't know if I can, Bruce."

His heart fell, "Just give me a chance, and let me prove to you that I'll be here for you when you need me."

She thought for a moment and then breathed, "Okay, but only if we can get out of the water. I'm about to freeze to death."

Bruce laughed and kissed her forehead, and then they both walked out of the water and put their clothes back on. They hurried up to the house and Alfred greeted Madison warmly. Warmly, meaning giving her two blankets and telling her to take a hot shower.

She laughed, "I've missed you too Alfred."

Bruce took her hand and led her upstairs; she looked at the pictures of his family on the walls and then admired the architecture of the house. Bruce led her into his bedroom and then into his bathroom. He grabbed two towels out of the cabinet and handed them to her,

"I'm forcing you to take a shower, because you'll freeze to death if you don't."

"I'm not even cold,"

"You're shivering and your lips are blue."

Her hand shot up and covered her mouth, Bruce laughed and told her to use his bathroom. Bruce left her to her shower and then went to take his own. As he was walking to the other bathroom Alfred approached him.

"Master Wayne, are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Bruce stopped and looked at Alfred, "What do you mean, showering?"

Alfred chuckled, "No, I'm afraid. I meant rekindling your relationship with Madison."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Do you really want to risk her safety? The Batman has many enemies already; just imagine how many he'll have in a few years? Do you want Madison to get stuck in the middle of all that?"

"Alfred, I understand your concern, but those are Batman's enemies, not mine. Madison has no connection with the Batman, other then our quick encounter the other night. She has no reason to become a target."

Alfred frowned, "I suppose so. Just be careful." He went to walk away but stopped, "I don't want you to loose her again." Alfred walked back down the hall but Bruce remained still. Alfred's words were already haunting him.

After their showers Madison and Bruce had gone down to the wine cellar and selected a bottle of wine and two glasses, then retreated back upstairs to Bruce's bedroom. They sat in the sitting area with Madison's legs draped over Bruce's, her body resting comfortably next to him.

"So, what were you up to while you were gone?" She asked him, taking a sip of her wine.

"Traveling," Bruce responded, placing a hand on her smooth leg.

"Where?"

"Everywhere really, Australia, Paris, England, Scotland, I just traveled until I got tired."

"That sounds amazing, what was Paris like?"

"It was beautiful." He took a drink of wine, "I'll have to take you some day."

"That would be wonderful." She set her wine down on the coffee table and Bruce set his down as well. She kissed his neck and turned his face towards her with her other hand. He kissed her, softly at first, but then the kiss deepened and they fell backwards on the couch. Bruce kissed her neck and let his hand explore her body.

He picked her up in one swift motion, her legs locking around his hips and her arms around his neck. They made their way to the bed and Madison wasted no time in taking Bruce's shirt off.

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked while kissing her neck and sucking on her ear.

She placed her hands on his chest and he stopped kissing her, "Bruce, you're chest, what—what happened?" Her fingers graced the purple and black bruises on his body.

"I can't believe I didn't see these earlier." She looked at him sternly, "What did you do? Did someone do this to you?"

Bruce took her hands and held them. "Nobody did this to me." He explained, "I, um, took up polo."

She raised an eyebrow, "Polo? You got these bruises from polo?"

He nodded, "tough sport." He kissed her again but she stopped him.

"Bruce, I don't want to hurt you." But she also did not want to give up the chance to touch every single glorious muscle. She had seen muscular guys, but Bruce was just—wow! It was strange though because his touch was so gentle and delicate.

"You won't hurt me, I can't even feel the bruises."

She narrowed her eyes and jabbed a bruise on his shoulder, she saw him wince in pain.

"No, I don't want to hurt you. You have tons of bruises and they look like they really hurt."

He nodded and gently placed his forehead against hers, "Fine, but you're spending the night."

She smiled and nodded.

It had gotten late and they were both tired. They curled up in Bruce's bed, in each other's arms and savored the moment. Madison placed a light hand on Bruce's abs and rested her head on his un-bruised shoulder. Bruce had an arm around her waist and another resting on top of the covers. He kissed her forehead and said,

"We should do this more often." Not have sex, just lay there in bed with a beautiful woman and hold her close. She did not even have to be naked, Bruce just wanted to hold Madison and keep her safe.

He knew Alfred was right. Madison was put in harms way the minute Bruce sent her that letter and flowers. He knew that they would be together again and he knew he was putting her at risk. He just did not want to admit to it. He wanted to be with her, no matter what.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload! I was on vacation and then the week that I got back I had a bunch of stuff for school (Sports, school shopping, summer papers, etc.) I've been working on this chapter every day for like two weeks and I finally finished it! Thank goodness! Sorry if it was a little bit boring, I promise that in the next chapter things will start to become action packed. Please leave a review, they make me happy :D **


	4. The Chase

Madison was facing away from Bruce, sleeping. It was around midnight and the house was silent. Bruce kissed Madison's bare shoulder and pulled the covers farther over her. He silently slipped out of bed and put on his robe. Then he kissed Madison on the head and left the room.

He jogged down the stairs, without making a sound. He went down to the East wing and into the library, then played the somewhat complex password on the piano. The bookcase slid open, revealing an old, hidden, elevator. He stepped in and pulled the lever, sending him down into the cave. It jerked to a halt and he got out. He then got dressed and was ready to leave.

He was a cop and he was buying a hot dog. The vender was kind and did not make a big scene when the cop took all of the money out of the tip jar and shoved it in his pocket. The only thing the vender said was,

"Come on man, I got kids to feed!"

But the cop wasn't sympathetic, "What, they don't like hot dogs?"

The vender sighed; it wasn't worth putting up a fight over. He had made a bigger scene before and that resulted in the trashing of his stand and a black eye. The cop shoved the hot dog into his mouth and took a giant bite, getting mustard in his scraggly beard. He had walked into an ally way, still chewing on the giant bite he took, when something locked around his foot and pulled him up into the air. He screamed and dropped the hot dog out of his hand. The Batman crouched on a fire escape on the top floor of a building. He grabbed the cop and pulled him closer.

"Where were the other drugs growing?" Batman growled loudly.

The man screamed in fear, then managed to get out, "I—I never knew. I swear to god!"

"Swear to me!" Batman yelled in fury. He released the rope so the cop dropped down and nearly hit died, but Batman stopped the cord just before he hit the concrete. The man screamed and Batman pulled him back up. He grabbed his hair so the man would stop swinging,

"I never knew, they went to another guy for a couple of days before they went to the dealers!" He blubbered.

"Why?" Batman growled.

"There was something else in the drugs—hidden."

"What?"

"I—I never went to the drop off point. It was in the Narrows, cops only go there if they're in for it!"

"Do I look like a cop?" Batman roared. He dropped the man again but this time slowed him down so when he hit the ground it wouldn't hurt. The man lay there on the ground, shaking in fear. As he did, Batman disappeared into the darkness.

Batman was clinging to the side of a wall, looking into an apartment where Dr. Crane was supposed to show. He scanned the apartment but stopped when a child distracted him. He looked sad and Batman knew why, he could hear his parents or somebody fighting inside the house he had just come out of. The kid did not see him at first, but when he did he smiled,

"It's you! Everyone's been talking about you."

Batman did not reply

"Get in here!" a man yelled from inside, a woman shouted back, "Don't you yell at him!"

"The other kids won't believe me." The kid continued.

Batman took something off his belt and handed it to the kid. The kid's face lit up as he stared at it, but when he looked back up to thank Batman, he was gone.

Batman climbed up the rest of the building until he reached the apartment, he climbed in the window and began looking around. It was so dark and messy. He picked up a stuffed animal that had the head ripped off of it and looked at it. The door handle jiggled and Batman hid in the shadows. Crane and two of his goons walked in carrying lighter fluid.

"Get rid of it, all of it."

The goons began poring lighter fluid on everything as Crane continued to look around. Once the goons were done one went into the bathroom. As he was doing his business Batman startled him and smashed his face into the mirror, causing him to pass out. Crane and the other goon heard the commotion and became alert. The remaining goon lit his lighter to see if he could get a better look in the kitchen. Batman grabbed the lighter and crushed it, then punched the guy in the face with his own arm and sent him to the ground.

He turned to attack Crane but was sprayed in the face with some sort of gas. It had immediate effects, causing him to see things. Crane's scarecrow mask had maggots crawling out of it and bats were coming out of his mouth. Batman swung at the air, trying to hit the bats that weren't really there.

"Oh having trouble?" Crane said softly, but to Batman it sounded like an evil growl.

"Here, have a drink." Crane threw alcohol on him and laughed, "you seem like a guy who takes himself to seriously. If you want my opinion, I think you should lighten up." He lit a lighter and threw it at Batman. Batman went up in flames and he stumbled out of the window and fell to the sidewalk below. He landed on a car and grunted in pain, then rolled off and fell into a puddle; it was poring rain so the fire went out quickly. But the effects of the toxin were still messing with his brain. He got up and ran into an abandoned ally way filled with trash, he shot a cord up and it latched onto a roof, he pulled himself up and then hoisted himself onto the roof, where he collapsed.

The memories of his parents' death came flooding back, the bats, the ally way, the look in his fathers eyes as he slowly slipped away, and the man who did it. Bats swirled around in his memory as he fought to hold on to reality. He called Alfred and breathed into the phone,

"Alfred, Alfred!" That was all he could manage. He dropped the phone and welcomed the memories. He saw himself as a child, crying over his parents' bodies.

Bruce blinked and he was in the backseat of a car, he saw Alfred in the front seat. He swatted at the bats and then something donned on him. He recognized the effects,

"The poison," He murmured, "The—the poison."

Bruce awoke to Alfred stirring a drink for him and sitting on the side of the bed.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked, weakly.

"Two days." Alfred handed Bruce the drink, "It's your birthday."

"I've felt the effects before," Bruce said, "But this was much more potent. Some sort of hallucinogenic weapon-ized in aerosol form."

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs Mr. Wayne." Luscious Fox said, the man who had built all of his gadgets and worked for Wayne enterprise.

Bruce froze in horror, did Fox know?

"I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened," Alfred explained.

Luscious explained what he did to cure Bruce but Bruce didn't understand any of it.

"Am I supposed to understand any of that?" Bruce asked.

"Not at all, I just wanted you to know how hard it was." Luscious replied.

Bruce chuckled, "So how much of this cure do you have?"

"Do you plan on gassing yourself again Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce shrugged, "You know how it is, someone's passing around a weaponized hallucinogenic, you're looking for kicks."

Luscious smiled, "I'll bring what I have." He turned leave, "Alfred, it's always a pleasure."

"Luscious," Alfred said goodbye.

Bruce looked at Alfred, "Where is Madison?"

Alfred frowned, "She left the morning after. She was very upset."

Bruce fell back on the bed, his hand on his face, "I have to call her. I have to explain."

"How do you explain disappearing in the middle of the night and being gone for two days? Do you plan on telling her?" Alfred asked.

Bruce nodded, "I have to, so she understands."

"She said not to call."

"Alfred, I have to."

About an hour later Bruce was up and about, debating whether to tell Madison the truth or not. As he was walking around he heard the doorbell ring and Alfred answer it.

"Miss. Thomas, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Hi, Alfred."

"Would you like to come in?"

"I can't, I'm on my way to work. I was just dropping of Bruce's present." She handed Alfred a small box that had a bow tied around it. Bruce hurried to the door,

"Madi,"

"Bruce." She replied, trying not to get angry. Alfred handed Bruce the box and left the two of them alone.

"Madi let me explain, please."

"Explain what Bruce?" She started, "How you left in the middle of the night and didn't come back, how you told me you wanted to start over but then you don't call me for two days?" Madison sighed angrily and went to go back to her car, Bruce ran out in front of her.

"Madi, wait."

"I waited seven year for you Bruce. I thought that maybe when you got back we could start over and we tried. But you ruined it." She opened her car door but Bruce shut it, "Bruce stop it!" She pulled on the car handle but Bruce kept forcing it closed, "Bruce let me in my goddamn car!"

"Madi, if I could tell you I would I swear!" Bruce dropped his arms and stepped away from the car, letting her get in. She glared at him and she got in the car and slammed the door behind her. The window was rolled down and Bruce continued to talk to her.

"Bruce, enough. Just—just stop okay. You tried to make things better but you failed. I'm sorry." She started the engine and got ready to drive away, "Happy birthday." She took off and left him there heart broken.

Bruce closed his eyes tightly and clamped his mouth shut to keep from screaming. He had lost her again and this time he doubted that he would get her back. He took a deep breath and then went back inside.

Madison had arrived at work twenty minutes before they came in carrying guns. Dr. Crane and his followers had stormed the hospital in search of Madison. She did not know why they wanted her, but they did. Tammy, who had come back to work that morning, had texted Madison and told her what was going on. Tammy had come in to take over for another worker on the night shift, she saw the men when they were still far off and had told everyone to hide. She had gone into the ladies restroom and then texted Madison. Madison, still not knowing they were after her, hid in an operation room and armed herself with a needle filled with a heavy dose of anesthesia. She hid behind the door and readied herself just in case. Her office was right across the hall and she could hear the men go into her room and shout at one another once they realized she was not there.

"Let's split up," One of them said. The other agreed and Madison heard them separate. The door opened and she flattened herself against the wall. A tall, slender man entered the room, carrying a gun. He looked around but did not see her in the corner. She silently moved towards him and injected the anesthesia into his neck.

He immediately started to become woozy and fell to the ground. She kicked his gun away and turned to leave but screamed when she saw Crane behind her. He grabbed her and pushed a needle into her neck. Her eyes fluttered and then she collapsed in his arms.

Madison's vision came back into focus as her eyes fluttered open. She was in a dark and dilapidated room and she was laying on a cold surface. She sat up and looked around frantically. She did not see anyone but felt like she was being watched. She went to get up and walk but then she people started to come into view. She saw Crane walking towards her and her hands started to shake.

"Where am I?" she asked him, "Why am I here?"

"You're here simply because I don't like you and I need a test subject."

Test subject? This can't be good, she thought, "For what?"

"My medicine. Since you're a doctor I figured you would understand."

"I'm a doctor but not a sick one like you," She spat. She didn't see many other men around so she decided to make a run for it. She jumped up and ran towards what she thought was an open door. It was locked and ran to another one and they were all locked. Crane laughed and started coming towards her. She banged on the door and screamed for help. Crane arrived beside her and she turned around to face him.

"It won't hurt if you don't struggle, just welcome it." He sprayed her with the poison and she screamed and rubbed her eyes, thinking if she did the horrible images would go away.

Crane had put on a mask that had maggots crawling out of it, blood-dripping from where his eyeballs would be, and spiders coming out of his mouth. It was horrible. She screamed again and tried to get away only to have him grab her and put his face very close to hers,

"What scares you Madison?" He growled, "What are you most afraid of?"

She imagined Bruce dying a horrible death. Being shot, stabbed, or beaten to death. She saw his eyes fading away as he left the world. She screamed and tried to fight the images away. Crane backed away and let her go insane. She fell to the ground as things started to become fuzzy. Her eyes closed and she was out cold.

Crane laughed, but then panicked when he heard the window above him break. Batman came swooping in. He flew down and landed on the ground safely, then got up and ran at Crane. He grabbed him by the neck,

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" Batman took Crane's arm and sprayed Crane in the face with his poison. Crane screamed and fell to the ground.

Other men rushed into the room and attacked Batman. One hit him on the back of the head, another tried to stab him but Batman caught the knife and broke it. Batman blocked punch after punch. He broke an arm and a leg; probably some noses and necks as well. He picked up the last few guys and threw them at walls. Making sure they were all finished he picked up Madison and shot the grapple gun up until it latched onto something. He pulled himself and Madison up and then set her on the ground.

Where they had landed was under construction, they were standing on boards and tarps were everywhere. He could hear police sirens outside but didn't worry about it.

"This is the Gotham police, we have you surrounded, there is no use trying to fight us!" One of the cops said loudly over a mega phone. Batman had to get Madison back to the Bat cave so he could give her the antidote. He was startled when somebody came through one of the tarps, but didn't attack him. It was Lt. Gordon, one of the few decent cops in Gotham.

"What happened to her?" He asked, kneeling down beside Madison. He had met Madison a few times while reviewing things on cases. He had always liked her and thought she was a great doctor. It was sad for him to see her look so helpless.

"She's been poisoned," Batman responded.

"Let me take her down to a medic," Gordon suggested.

"That won't help, I have to get her out of her. I have the antidote."

"Cops are surrounding the entire place, how are you going to get her out?" Gordon asked him.

"I'll need your help. Are there cops in the ally?"

"Doubtful." Gordon replied. Gordon heard a strange noise, a fluttering sound and a loud squeaks. He perked his head up, looking around, but didn't see anything. "What is that?"

"Backup." Batman responded.

A storm of bats flooded into the area, attacking the cops and causing panic and distracting the cops from Batman.

"Take her down to the ally way and I'll meet you there." Batman ordered. Gordon picked Madison up and hurried down the stairs to the ally way.

Batman jumped out of a window and aimed so that he could jump onto a fire escape in the ally. He hit the escape hard but felt no pain; he took the ladder the rest of the way down and arrived in the ally. The Bat mobile was sitting waiting for him in the darkness.

Gordon kicked open the door a few minutes later and handed Madison to Batman. Batman took Madison and started towards the car.

"I'll get my car," Gordon said.

"No need," Batman replied in his deep voice, "I brought mine."

"Yours?"

The engine of the car growled and the headlights came on. Batman started driving and nearly ran Gordon over, but he got out of the way just in time.

Batman sped past a cop car and drove over the hood of another, not caring what he destroyed.

"I've got to get me one of those," Gordon murmured to himself.

Batman drove over another cop car and then drove as fast as he could across the bridge, cops cars followed in his pursuit. He was in the city now and was trying hard to avoid hitting random cars. Madison woke up and began to panic,

"Stay calm," Batman told her, "you've been poisoned." That didn't reassure her at all.

Batman hit the accelerator and turned sharply as five cop cars blocked the path in front of him. Cop cars continued to stick to his tail, sirens blaring. Madison was taking short, quick breaths and Batman told her to breath slowly. She tried to slow her breathing but it wasn't working. Everything outside the window was a blur, not because how fast they were going, but because her brain was slowly fading. She was going insane. She shut her eyes and didn't dare to open them.

Batman went up onto the sidewalk and crashed through a building, making his way to the other side and then onto another bridge. They were nowhere close to getting home and the numerous cop cars cutting him off were not making the situation any easier. Batman turned a sharp corner and went flying down a slight hill that went into a parking garage.

"What are you doing?" Madison whimpered, panicked and terrified.

"Taking a shortcut." He followed the road until he was on the roof of the garage. Then he backed up and readied himself for what was coming next.

"Turn off your engine and step away from the car," An officer, said over a megaphone, "We have you surrounded, you have no way off this roof."

"Trust me," He told Madison as the machine started moving and Batman was pushed forward so he was lying flat, he then moved forward and fired two explosives into the wall in front of him. Then the machine shot forward and Madison screamed and closed her eyes. Bruce hit the accelerator and shot onto the roof next to the garage. He drove from rooftop to rooftop, destroying a lot of property but not caring. He flew onto another rooftop and then drove off that and onto another highway.

He was nearly there but police were still on his tail. He moved back to regular position and saw that Madison was fading.

"Stay with me," He said, "Stay with me Madison."

She was so dizzy and everything was blurry, "how do you know my name?" She mumbled.

He purposely ran into a cement wall that didn't do any damage to his vehicle, but crashed the cop car behind him. He ran over construction equipment and hit numerous pieces of cement. He pushed the car faster and Madison put her head in her lap. He had about ten cop cars following him, but he kept losing some as they crashed into things or other cars hit them.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Madison cried as she started to break down, "What's going on?"

Batman dropped spiky pieces of metal behind him and two cop cars behind him hit them and flipped. A third cop had avoided the mess and went around, only to find that there was no road and he crashed as well. Batman pressed a button up on the control panel and everything went dark. Madison panicked but he reassured her everything was okay. She could feel herself loosing her grip on reality. She saw horrible, violent images in her head and she fought to keep herself from screaming.

"Stay with me," He said, "Stay with me."

He crashed through the side of the road and cement flew everywhere. He dropped onto the road below and then drove right through a tiny shack. Madison's eyes fluttered and threatened to close, she fought so hard to keep them open.

Batman was off road now and Madison eyes finally closed,

"Madi!" Batman shouted, trying to wake her up. He drove down the grassy path and then the machine leaped through a waterfall and into the Bat Cave.

He got out of the car and ran over to the desk and grabbed the antidote. He ran back and opened Madison's door. He took her arm and injected it into her. He prayed that she would be okay and that the poison hadn't affected her permanently.

Madison was dreaming, she knew that, but the things in her dream were real. She heard Bruce's voice calling her,

"Madi!" But Bruce was not with her. Batman was with her. But Batman's voice was Bruce's voice and Bruce's voice was Batman's voice. Madison suddenly knew why Bruce had left her two nights before: Bruce was the Batman.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review. Suggestions are welcome. Oh and also, I am planning to keep the story going through the Dark Knight and The Dark Knight Rises. :D I'm excited to write the Dark Knight! It just looks so much fun! I also might change the name of the story, any ideas? I'm really horrible with titles and when I chose the title for this things were going in a different direction. Hmm. Please leave a review and possibly and title suggestion? XOXO :D**


End file.
